The infirm, the elderly, the handicapped may have limited mobility, and may need assistance in standing and walking. Such individuals may wish to be independent, as least as much as their particular conditions may allow. Independence including the ability to feed oneself, bathe, utilize a toilet, wash ones own clothes, and so forth may be important for quality of life and may enhance longevity as well as the individual's dignity. The individual's ability to care for oneself may reduce burden on other caregivers such as family members.
While various apparatus have been developed to assist those with limited mobility, there remains a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that may allow for self-care by a person with limited mobility.